


Traitors

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I was tired dont judge, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, im sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is angst! %100 angst! No happy ending! So if you want to read just to break your heart, then this is the one for you :')





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have lots of ideas and AUs but im always afraid that no one will like them, that's why I've never posted :')  
> This is my first fic, and my mother language is not English. So if you see a mistake, I'll be grateful if you kindly tell me, so i can fix it <3

Lance knew that he'd never meet his teammates ever again.

He was never the type of person to lose hope, but after six months of being held captive by galras, being tortured, being abandoned, knowing his true value, worthless, that is. It just happened, and he was wishing for death to come take him every single day.

He never thought that his friends, his family, would ever let him go through this, but here he was, finally escaping,  after seeing hell with his own two eyes! Ah, one eye, he'd lost one when he got into a big fight with the other prisoners, but he learned so many lessons. Lessons that'll get him to live a life where he is the Strongest!

  1. Lesson number one: never, ever be good to anyone! Cuz being good means that the others will take advantage of you.
  2. Lesson number two: crush whoever is standing in front of you, he might be a great threat for you  later on.
  3. Never, ever fall in love, cuz there's no such thing as love, it's all lies. Lies made by some sick fuck to play with people's minds.



He was no longer the boy whose eyes were shining, the boy whose biggest worries ere to bring home a good boy to please mama. He now has a soul darker than the darkest of seas, he no longer believed in helping others, he no longer waited for another person to come save him, cuz he saw how that turned out to be.

The torture hurts, of course. If it didn't, he won't be human! But it doesn't compare to the pain that came every night, from the memories that his traitorous mind won't stop rewinding, He sometimes had thoughts, sneaky thoughts, that'd plant the seed of doubt in his mind. He never believed those thoughts, but turns out they were right. He never thought, not even once, that his friends will let him alone, but here he was.

He knew. He knew that he wasn't that important to the team, that he was the useless seventh wheel, worthless. But to be thrown away like that, it made him feel even worse.

It had hurt, when he thought of Hunk, his best friend, the guy who he would throw himself in the fire to save him from any harm, leaving him alone, pleading, screaming, for anyone, to come save him. Pidge, the girl who he thinks of as one of his precious little sisters, his genius friend, laughing at him cuz he thought of himself as worthy of the title ~bestfriend~. 

 But what had hurt the most, and was the final blow, his thoughts, poisoning his mind, and reminding him of the most precious of all. _**His baby. His sweetheart. His everything. His Keith.**_ They were getting married at the first chance they got, did he forget their promises? Did he forget their special moments? Did he forget everything they went through together?

_Did he forget lance!?_

Lance got back to reality, and away from his memories when he heard a bunch of sounds coming closer to the place where he is staying, he quickly grabbed the small piece of broken glass, and pressed it hard to his wrist, and slashed it.

As he was bleeding, his mind took him back to his family, to his mama. How would she react if she saw him in this state? To his siblings, would they think that he only brought shame to his family?

To Hunk, would he scold him? Try to get him up? Try to make him feel better? Wanted? 

To Pidge, would she cry!?? Or would she ignore it like it never even happened??

To Shiro, would he even look at him? Didn't he always think of him as a burden??

To Allura, to her beautiful eyes, would she scream, cry and plead for him to wake up?

To Coran, that guy would probably lose it.  
He laughed when he remembered the man panicking at the silliest stuff.

To his Keith, to his laugh, to his smile, to his everything. He smiled as he saw Keith running to him and calling him to hurry up and come to him! He smiled, a real one that he forgot what it meant! And finally, breathed his last breath.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So....  
> what do you think?


End file.
